wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Elven druid
There is some evidence that there are or may have once been high elven, half-elven and blood elven druids. In the Warcraft II manual they are referred as Elven Druid, while the other sources do not give them a name. Warcraft II The Warcraft II manual indicates that the Runestone in Caer Darrow was placed there by "Elven Druids".Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual, "Places of Mystery": 32. "The Runestone was an ancient monolith erected by the Elven Druids and inscribed with powerful runes of protection and warding." These druids are not referred to anywhere else in the game or the manual, and all references to this Runestone in the manual describe its power as either "Elven magic" or "arcane". Since the night elves and their druids were not added into the lore until the introduction of Warcraft III, it is unclear if these elven druids have any similarities to the night elf druids beyond a coincidence of name. The Warcraft Encyclopedia states that "Elven magi" created the Runestones that surround Quel'Thalas. This seems to conflict with Warcraft II manual's account that those Runestones are created by "Elven Druids". Other appearances World of Warcraft RPG The dark rangers are said to have turned to the Forgotten Shadow in order to "fill the void left by the loss of their druidism" from when they were rangers.Horde Player's Guide, "Dark Ranger": 41. This is the only known reference to rangers practicing any form of druidism, though high elf rangers are known to use their relationship with nature to power their spells.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, "Prestige Classes": 102. "Elven rangers draw their spells from their relationships with nature and the spirits of nature." Savagekin, "the most primal of druids", are most commonly either half-elves or night elves.Alliance Player's Guide, "Prestige Classes": 60. "Half-elves, who straddle the world between human and elf, and night elves are the most common savagekin, though hermitic humans who wish to be closer to the animal world occasionally adopt this class." While the savagekin class is available to any Alliance race in the RPG, Druids and Druids of the Wild are only available to night elves and tauren.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, "Classes": 65. "Druids are present in the Alliance and the Horde, as it is a prevalent path among both night elves and tauren."Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, "Prestige Classes": 69. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade In the Botanica wing of Tempest Keep, several of Kael'Thas's blood elves use abilities that are similar to the Restoration skills of the druid class, though they are never referred to as "druids." Most notably of these elves is High Botanist Freywinn, who is seen wearing what appears to be the shoulder armor and robes of the tier 1 armor set for druids, the Cenarion Raiment, and even transforms into a tree. Following encounter with Freywinn, the theme of the instance becomes increasingly arcane and corrupt, with satyrs, gene-splicers, and mutate fleshlashers, which seem to be named after the lasher, a common plant mob. The degenerative nature of the instance hints that the blood elves in Botanica are not utilizing druidic practices, but corrupting the plants by other means, such as the ancient Warp Splinter who has apparently been corrupted by arcane magic. References Category:High elves Category:Blood elves Category:Half-elves Category:Druids